In conventional computer vision frameworks, an initial stage usually consists of low level feature/object detection. An aim of the feature/object detection is to identify specific positions in the image that represent interesting locations or objects. The detection usually calculates a score for each pixel in a region of interest and a non-maximal suppression mechanism is applied in order to identify local maxima scores. The pixel positions of the local maxima scores are referred to as detections in that specific area. However, the detections are commonly at integer pixel locations that might not have sufficient accuracy for subsequent processing.
It would be desirable to implement local maxima sub-integer position estimation in video processing.